


Love

by smolwritergurl



Category: Charlie's Angels (2019)
Genre: F/F, elena just being a minor character in this, jane being bi, sabina having panic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:34:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26140477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolwritergurl/pseuds/smolwritergurl
Summary: Love - an intense feeling of deep affectionSomething Sabina can't have with Jane. For one, Jane's nerd-of-a-human-being boyfriend, Langston, whom Sabina hates with a great passion.Langston is probably one of the things holding Sabina back from unleashing her feelings toward Jane. The other thing is Jane's obvious heterosexuality.
Relationships: Jane Kano/Sabina Wilson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Love

_Love - an intense feeling of deep affection_

Something Sabina can't have with Jane. For one, Jane's nerd-of-a-human-being boyfriend, Langston, whom Sabina hates with a great passion.

Langston is probably one of the things holding Sabina back from unleashing her feelings toward Jane. The other thing is Jane's obvious heterosexuality.

Oh yes, it's a "Bisexual girl falls for an obviously straight girl" coming-of-age story.

This said story starts on a Friday night. But it's not a normal Friday night. This particular Friday is "date night" for Jane and Langston.

The previous night, Jane was grinning from ear to ear as she told Sabina and Elena Houghlin, the third Angel of the unstoppable trio and Langston's former colleague, the plans for the following night.

This was very unJane-like behavior that Sabina had never seen before. Jane has always been very focused and professional. She never seemed to have fun, but the other day she acted...excited.

Sabina, on the other hand, was the complete opposite. She was feeling a mixture of wanting to punch a wall and wanting to cry into a pillow.

"You alright, Sab?", Jane asked, putting a hand on Sabina's wrist. This sent a shiver down Sabina's spine.

"Yeah, I'm totally fine", Sabina replied. "Why wouldn't I be?" That was a lie that only Sabina could understand why.

Jane just shrugged it off and continued talking. Sabina tried her best to pay attention. Although, all she wanted to do was crawl into a hole and die.

Now, as Jane and Langston are probably sharing a glass of wine, Sabina is sharing a bottle of wine...with herself.

She's about to call it a night when her phone rings. To Sabina's surprise, the voice on the other end belongs to the one and only Jane Kano.

"Sabina", she says, clearly relieved that Sabina answered the phone.

"It's almost 11, Jane, what do you want?", Sabina asks. She fails to notice a sort of quiver in Jane's voice. The sort of quiver that appears after you cry.

"Sabina, Langston and I broke up", Jane replies, barely holding back her tears.

"Wait, what?", Sabina asks, readjusting the phone to her ear, hoping to hear every word clearly. To Sabina, this might be the best news in existence.

"It's over", Jane replies. "We're over." She decides to give up her 'tough girl' act and let it all out.

"But you guys...", Sabina trails off, wrapping her head around the whole situation.

"I-I know...I don't know anymore", Jane replies, wiping her eyes, ruining her makeup indefinitely.

"Is there anything I can do?", Sabina asks. "Do you want me to come over?"

"N-no, I'm just going to go to bed", Jane replies, trying to be convincing enough.

"Well, ok", Sabina says. "Call me if you want or need anything, promise?"

"Promise", Jane says before hanging up.

*-*-*

The next day, Sabina and Elena wrangle Jane into going out with them for some drinks.

"So where'd you find this place, anyway?", Elena asks Sabina.

"My friend's the bartender", Sabina replies, turning into an empty parking space.

"Of course they are", Jane says, getting out of the car.

"What's that's supposed to mean?", Sabina asks, lightly punching Jane in the shoulder. Jane just laughs and shakes her head. The first real laugh Sabina has heard from Jane since the other day.

*-*-*

The place is a part bar, part restaurant. It's nice. Almost too nice for Sabina's taste.

The server escorts the three to a part of the restaurant and tells them that she'll be right back to get them started on drinks.

"God, I'm starving!", Sabina says, sliding into the booth.

"Aren't we all", Jane replies, sliding into the booth across from her.

"I need to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back", Elena says. "If the girl comes back before I do, order me a vodka soda."

Jane flips through one of the menus, cautiously looking over every item. Leave it to Jane to analyze a simple meal.

"What do you say, Sab, wanna share a cheeseburger?", Jane asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Wings", Sabina mutters, barely audible to Jane. She also grabbed a menu and is flipping through it.

"Excuse me, what?", Jane asks, looking at Sabina, a smirk visible on her face.

"Chicken wings", Sabina replies, looking up and smirking. "I want chicken wings."

Jane chuckles. That's followed by a moment of silence. Uncomfortable silence. Jane finally breaks it.

"Sabina...I have to tell you something", she says, making Sabina look up from the menu again.

"Yes?", Sabina asks, looking at her with hopeful eyes. This is looking more and more like one of Sabina's recurring dreams.

"I kind of left out a few details when I was talking to you last night", Jane replies. "I broke up with Langston, not the other way around."

"What?", Sabina asks, mentally pinching herself, hoping this is not another one of those trick dreams.

"I realized something", Jane says, taking a deep breath. "I have feelings...for you...and not the fake, friend kind of feelings."

Instead of the horrified expression Jane's expecting, Sabina's face lights up with a smile and she touches Jane's bare leg with her foot.

"What'd I miss?", Elena asks, sliding into the booth next to Sabina.

Jane and Sabina just share a smirk, causing Elena to look at them weird, but then she finally gets it and smiles along with them.

All through the rest of the dinner, Sabina wonders if maybe she can have "love" with Jane. And, maybe dreams can become a reality if you just wait.


End file.
